1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to financial transaction cards, including credit cards, debit cards, ATM (Automated Teller Machine) cards, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a financial transaction card which is transparent or translucent to human viewing yet can be detected by sensing devices in automated card processing equipment, such as embossing/encoding machines employed during card manufacturing, ATMs employed during card use, and other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some time, financial institutions have been interested in offering financial transaction cards having areas that are transparent or translucent to human viewing. Prior art efforts to achieve such design effects have produced the following examples:
Cards incorporating transparent or translucent films. PA1 Cards incorporating transparent or translucent magnifying lenses. PA1 Cards incorporating transparent or translucent holograms, PA1 Cards incorporating transparent or translucent lenticular patterns. PA1 Cards incorporating other transparent or translucent optical effects. PA1 Cards that are partially transparent or translucent, but also have a high level of opacity provided by the presence of coating(s) containing fillers or pigmentation.
The perceived advantage of a transparent or translucent financial transaction card is that the card will be relatively unique in the marketplace and impart status to the card user as compared to other users who have only opaque cards. A bank or other entity offering a transparent or translucent card can potentially attract users who will preferentially select such a card over competitive opaque cards, and thereby provide income to the institution as a result of card usage.
A significant problem with transparent or translucent cards is that the cards also need to function properly when processed during manufacture in card embossing/encoding equipment, when deployed by users in ATMs, or when used in other automated card processing equipment. These machines utilize light transmission-based sensing devices that are not able to detect the presence of transparent or translucent cards. This is due to the fact that the sensing devices are not able to see the cards as opaque (light blocking). The light emitted from the light sources associated with such sensing devices passes through the cards rather than being blocked from reaching the sensing devices. To the best of applicant's knowledge, none of the transparent or translucent cards produced to date can be processed through embossing/encoding equipment, deployed in ATMs, or used in other automated card processing equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transparent or translucent financial transaction card that overcomes the forgoing problem. What is required is financial transaction card that is transparent or translucent to human viewing in one or more areas of the card, yet which is detectable by automated card processing equipment, of any type.